


Gunnerkrigg Roulette

by NoPantsRelationship



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Consensual, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Death, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Gore, Gun Kink, Guro, Kissing, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Play, Public Masturbation, Russian Roulette, Semi-Public Sex, Snuff, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsRelationship/pseuds/NoPantsRelationship
Summary: Smitty's powers push six girls to their unlikely, but not unhappy, deaths.





	Gunnerkrigg Roulette

Smitty shifted in his computer chair, glancing at the clock. Parley's training would be ending soon, making this the perfect time to put his plans into motion.

Popping open a web browser, he navigated to a very particular porn site. It was his favored choice entirely due to the diversity of fetishes it catered to, as well as an option to be taken to a random page that would showcase any one of its many flavors of degeneracy. As far as he could tell it was a truly random process, though of course for him it worked very differently than for others. Whenever he used it he was invariably shown porn that perfectly suited his mood, sometimes even leading him to fetishes he hadn't consciously known he enjoyed.

This worked out well for him, particularly so since he'd begun dating Parley. While before it'd simply been an easy way to find something good to masturbate to, with the proper timing he could now count on Parley showing up to help him out, other factors influencing her to an interest in the same 'random' fetish he'd been exploring. Ignorant of how his power had influenced events, she'd pull him away from his computer and teleport them to somewhere to enjoy their new mutual interest.

At least, that was how it usually worked out. It'd become a bit of a habit, though even with his preternaturally subtle method of seduction he couldn't employ the same technique too often. Parley often acted before thinking, but that didn't make her stupid. 

Clicking the 'random' button, Smitty looked over what he'd been taken to today, looking forward to imagining how Parley would want to try it. What he saw soon drove such thoughts from his head, shocking him into stunned fascination.

Instead of the usual slight variation on normal sex, he found himself for once looking at something far beyond anything he'd expected to have an interest in. The familiar smiling faces of naked women still showed on his screen, but instead of being penetrated by cocks or toys they instead sported blades stabbed into their bellies, guns pressed against breasts or into mouths. Each picture he saw told the same wordless story as he scrolled through the page, hundreds of sluts showing an erotic obsession with their own self-destruction and death.

At first he thought it was a fluke, that for once his powers hadn't worked properly and he'd ended up looking at a truly random result. Yet the more he looked, the more he realized how much he liked what he was seeing. His body began to react.

By the time he remembered Parley, it was too late. 

The small 'bip' of her teleporting into the room sounded just as he turned away from the screen, his musclebound girlfriend well dressed in a vest and dress shirt after changing from her practice outfit. Unaware of the depravity he'd just discovered in himself, she smiled innocently in greeting.

"Hey babe." Leaning over Smitty, her larger body pressed intimately close as she gave him a kiss. "Just wanted to stop in and let you know, me and some of the other girls are gonna play a round of Russian roulette with some of the fairies."

"Oh? That sounds... fun." Not particularly surprised, he still couldn't help but ask. "How did you end up getting invited to something like that?"

Parley grinned, somewhat abashed.

"It was the fairies that set it all up really. They got to talking about how much they'd enjoyed getting killed to come here, then someone started explaining a few similar human customs. One thing lead to another and it turned out a gun and a few bullets were available." She shrugged her hulking shoulders. "The way they put it, I'm intrigued."

"That, uh... sounds like they must've had a pretty interesting argument for it." Conflicted, Smitty glanced away. Part of him felt he should try to stop Parley from going, yet his newfound fascination stubbornly persisted. The likelihood of an event's occurrance counted for almost nothing once his powers became involved, all possible outcomes narrowed to a far more select subset.

His eyes caught upon a video camera sitting on his desk, the old recording device left there after he'd cleaned out a closet. Reaching over, he handed it to Parley, letting go of his misgivings.

"Here. If you wouldn't mind, I'd love to see how it all goes down... I doubt anyone else will care about being recorded."

"Oh, sure thing." Turning the camera to look it over, Parley held onto it as Smitty pulled her down for another kiss.

"I'll miss you Georgie," he said simply, looking up as she straightened. 

Smirking slightly, Parley reached down, free hand pressing against Smitty's crotch.

"I know babe." Caressing softly, her grin grew as she spoke. "I only agreed to join in on the condition that whoever won came back here to take care of you. You know I couldn't just leave you alone like this..." Giving him a final squeeze, she stepped back and gave a wink before disappearing.

Alone once more, Smitty sagged back in his chair, thinking about how suddenly and totally fine he felt about this situation.

\---

Parley reappeared in a small private room hidden away inside the Court, a miniature gambling den set up with many antique card tables. All her friends had already taken their seats around one of the larger of these, some drinks set out as they'd chatted while waiting for her to arrive. 

On one side of the table, the fairies Red and Ayilu had taken apart the six-shooter they'd been given. Upon Parley's arrival they quickly began to reassemble it, looking even more excited than the other members of their small party as they made ready for what was to come.

On the other side sat Kat and Paz, the Annies side by side next to them as both couples discussed the evening's plans. All four had dressed up nicely, each save for Kat wearing a different type of shoulderless dress. Draped across her lover's lap, Paz played with the lapels of Kat's suit jacket as the two talked quietly.

"I can't believe those dumb fairies talked us into this," Kat said, gaze sweeping the other occupants. "It's so crazy..."

"And exciting!" Smiling, Paz nuzzled against Kat in encouragement. "You'll see, love. It'll be fun!"

Nearby, the Annies conferred more quietly, heads together as Parley finished setting up the camera and took her seat.

"Well, this is it." Forest Annie fiddled with her jewelry, watching as Ayilu loaded the gun with a single bullet. "We knew we'd end up doing something like this eventually..."

"I guess it's our nature as fire elementals. It's either fade away like mom, or burn out like this." Court Annie glanced at her twin self, casually appreciating how good her cleavage looked in the dress. "Of course, ever since those two begged us to get squished we've kind of had a thing for 'burning out'... though I maintain it would have been just as fun to get knocked up, now that we know the consequences."

Before she could respond, Forest Annie was cut off as Red suddenly spoke up. 

"Alright ya jerks, listen good." Circling around the table, the spiky-haired fairy explained matters with a characteristic lack of tact. "Here's the rules for you dummies that ain't never died before." Placing her hands on Ayilu's shoulders, she pointed at the gun as her compatriot cocked it. "We each take ONE pull of the trigger, then pass it to the next person WITHOUT spinnin' the barrel. That keeps things movin' and keeps bullets shootin', elsewise this has a chance at becoming a snorefest. When one of us bites it, reload, spin the barrel, and pass it to whosever was next. No cheatin'!"

Both fairies broke out in grins as those gathered nodded their assent, Red taking a seat to watch as Ayilu immediately placed the barrel of the gun in her mouth. Setting the barrel spinning with a flick of her finger, the brown haired girl closed her eyes as she briefly waited. Whirring quietly, the six chambers spun with slowly decreasing speed until they stopped with one aligned with the barrel, everyone leaning forward expectantly as Ayilu pulled the trigger.

With a dry click, the hammer fell forward into an empty chamber. Nervous giggles came from the group, Red looking a little disappointed as Ayilu shrugged and put the gun back onto the table.

Coming next in the clockwise rotation, Court Annie considered the gun for a second before reaching out to it, hands trembling slightly. Pursing her lips, she put the barrel below her chin and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, holding her breath for a moment before pulling the trigger.

An echo of the same empty noise as before came from the gun, causing Court Annie to gasp and giggle briefly before handing the gun to her left. Smiling huge from the exhilaration, she turned to watch her twin self try her hand at the same risk, Forest Annie humming thoughtfully as she weighed the weapon in her hand. Smiling, she pressed it to her temple, almost tilting her head towards the barrel before immediately pulling the trigger.

Another click, others at the table chuckling as the collective anticipation briefly relaxed. Forest Annie put the gun down onto the table, gaze lingering on it lovingly before flicking towards the woman to her left.

A moment of near silence passed as Parley simply looked at the gun, knowing that she was up next. Six intent pairs of eyes watched her, the collective rapid heartbeats of everyone in the room almost audible. With four chambers cycled the odds of a bullet in the chamber had gone up considerably, her chances at life or death now exactly even.

Squaring her shoulders, Parley reached out to grab the gun, pausing only for a moment with it in her hand as she bit her lip in hesitation. Unsure what had even made her stop, she completed the motion of turning the barrel towards her face and pulled the trigger without further delay.

The top half of her skull shattered and flew away, mingled with bits of brain and hair as the kinetic energy of the bullet dispersed through her head on its way through it. Everyone at the table jumped in their chairs at the crack of the gunshot, shrieking in surprise before breaking into laughter and gasps of amazement. Wide-eyed, they all watched as Parley's corpse dropped the gun and slumped, falling to the floor.

"Oh my god." Kat's murmur was just loud enough for everyone to hear, though spoken as if only to Paz. "She never saw it coming..." Beneath the table Kat's hand started to slip up Paz's thigh, straying beneath the folds of her dress. Biting her lip, Paz nodded, looking distracted for a few moments.

"Well. That was exciting!" Ayilu beamed as she took the gun once more, utterly unfazed as she reloaded the weapon with one of the five remaining bullets.

"Oh!" Paz shivered as her focus returned to her, turning away from their recently deceased friend to bury her face against Kat's neck. "It is already my turn, my heart is beating so fast! Can you feel it?" 

Still staring absently at Parley's corpse, Kat smirked as she shifted her hand, sliding it down from where it had been on Paz's shoulder. Fingers slipping under the neckline of her lover's outfit, she rubbed slowly at a breast, eliciting a soft gasp.

"I can now," Kat said, looking down at Paz's blushing face.

Ayilu passed over the reloaded gun, making no comment despite how every pair of eyes was following the movements of Kat's fingertips inside Paz's dress.

"Y-you're not allowed to win without me," Paz said, mock sternness undercut by the breathy pleasure in her voice. Her face turned a deeper shade of red as Kat's other hand pushed up along her thigh, disappearing once more beneath her dress. "Promise me, Katinha..."

"Alright, alright. Take your turn first, then we'll see whether I need to keep that promise."

Shuddering in Kat's embrace, Paz panted softly as she lifted the barrel to her mouth. Eager, everyone else leaned forward to watch as the pleasured girl put her finger to the trigger, moaning sharply past the weapon as Kat suddenly pinched her nipple hard beneath the dress. Starting to quiver more powerfully, Paz pulled the trigger just as she was pushed past the point of no return.

The dry click of an empty chamber did little to stop the onrushing orgasm, Paz's entire body tensing, fingers gripping the table and revolver tight in ecstasy. Kat watched intently, looking more than a little aroused herself as her Hispanic lover whimpered through the rush of pleasure she'd triggered.

Only once Paz had slumped against Kat's body did she reach down to take the pistol from her limp fingers, gently prying it free and placing it against the side of her own head. Smiling with a hint of cockiness, Kat paused for a moment before firing.

"These are some high quality brains I might be blowing out here... wonder if they'll look any different." 

With that, she pulled the trigger. 

The hammer clicked, hitting another empty chamber. Shrugging at the anticlimax, Kat passed the gun over as Paz pulled her down for another kiss. 

Taking the gun, Red pumped her other fist and hi-fived Ayilu, grinning with triumph.

"About time! C'mon shooty thing, I know you've got something for me..." Eagerly lifting the gun, Red gagged a little as she pushed it hard into her mouth. Ayilu leaned closer at her side, an interested smile curving her lips.

Both their faces fell as as the gun failed to fire, Red pulling the slimy barrel out from her mouth after a moment's hesitation. Grumbling in annoyance, she shoved the weapon into Ayliu's hands, the other fairy perking back up a bit as was given her own chance at death. 

Slipping her finger into the trigger guard, Ayilu elbowed Red repeatedly until the other fairy stopped scowling and turned to watch. Though her spiky haired friend still looked sullen, Ayilu brightened, giving the gun a flashy twirl that ended with it aimed straight up through her skull. Smiling at her friend, she squeezed down on the trigger.

Another click sounded, both fairies' faces wrinkling in extreme displeasure. Slamming the gun onto the table, Ayilu pushed it away as if in disgust.

Glancing off a bottle as it slid, the revolver came to rest directly before Court Annie, the short haired girl blushing as she struggled to look away from Parley's blown apart skull. Her odds were now equal to those her late friend had lost, as bad as could be without becoming guaranteed. Regarding the pistol with a mix of lust and trepidation, she awkwardly lifted the heavy weapon, shooting a look over at her twin self. The other Annie smiled back at her, giving an encouraging wink.

"Here goes nothing." Eyes open and locked on the gun, she pressed the barrel to her lips in an intimate kiss, lips wrapping around the tip before pulling the trigger.

It clicked.

Body shuddering in a violent release of tension, Court Annie gasped, almost slumping over in a faint before she quickly passed the gun to her double. The fairies leaned forward together, Kat and Paz even pausing in their makeout as they all realized the inevitability of what was about to happen. Five empty chambers had been cycled. Only one remained.

Smirking at the other Annie's reaction, Forest Annie ignored the others, holding the gun casually as she brushed back a few strands of hair from her forehead. Her expression soon shifted as she looked down at the loaded revolver in her hands, eyes glinting with fatal desire. Placing the barrel above her brow, she glanced briefly at Parley's empty chair, then over to where Kat was sitting. Her friend gave a thumbs up, the gesture concealed from the others by how her arm was wrapped around Paz's shoulders. 

Pulling the trigger, Forest Annie jerked in her chair as a clean hole blasted through her skull, the bullet flinging through her to embed with a thump into the wall on the other side of the room. Seeming strangely unharmed, her arm slowly lowered the smoking gun back down onto the table, exposing the small, bleeding hole in her forehead. Court Annie stared in fascination as her twin self broke into a blissful smile, soiling her dress before slumping down against the table, dead.

Laughing, Ayilu clapped before grabbing and reloading the gun with a grin. Red joined her, some of her prior disappointment melting away as she admired the peaceful corpse. Save for the blood leaking from the holes in her head Forest Annie looked almost as if she were having a pleasant dream, a faint blush still showing on her cheeks. 

Having pressed back together with renewed hunger after watching their friend's death, neither Paz nor Kat looked away from each other as the revolver was passed back to them, lips locked in a constant kiss. Brushing her hand over the table, Paz blindly picked up the gun, putting it to her own head and pulling the trigger.

It clicked. Immediately re-cocking it with a thumb, Paz passed the revolver to Kat, continuing to kiss her girlfriend as she put it to her own head with equally little hesitation. A second click sounded, Kat carelessly passing the weapon over her shoulder as the passion between the pair redoubled from another round of dodging death.

Practically grabbing for the gun, Red looked maniacally eager as she cocked it and aimed, spiky hair slightly damp with sweat. The tip of the barrel quivered as the girl glanced over at her partner, Ayilu smiling happily back at her with one hand busy beneath the table. 

Lustful expression intensifying, Red bit down hard on her lip as she jammed the gun against her jaw. On the other side of the table Annie smiled slightly, seeing through the ether how Ayilu was influencing her friend's mind, making her want more and more for the gun to go off while forcing her to wait to pull the trigger.

Blinking once, Ayilu relaxed her control. 

The crack of gunfire came in the instant before Red's entire body jerked, eyes widening as the bullet punctured through her jaw and soft palate. Bouncing around within her skull without exiting, the soft lead so thoroughly tore her brain apart that blood began to leak from around her eyes, crimson tears creeping from the corners to stream down her cheeks. Red slumped backwards in her chair, eyes glazing over as the gun slipped from her fingers to clatter onto the table before her.

Moving quickly while everyone was distracted by the fresh corpse, Ayilu grabbed and reloaded the gun, smiling innocently as she put it against her temple.

"My turn!" 

Court Annie realized that something was amiss just as the surviving fairy made to pull the trigger, her objection making it halfway past her lips before it was too late.

"Hey, you didn't spin the barr-"

Ayilu collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut as the fourth bullet of the night punched through her skull, the second gunshot in quick succession leaving everyone's ears ringing. Still smiling face first crunching against the table, the slender brown girl's body slid downward to sprawl across Red's lap, disappearing from view.

The three remaining girls spent a short while in silence after the suicide, exchanging glances and sly grins. Unwrapping herself somewhat from Kat, Paz quietly took the gun from where it had fallen, slipping one of the two remaining bullets into it and handing it over to the remaining Annie.

"I think you'd look very nice if you went with the forehead," Paz suggested, smiling as Annie took the gun. "Like the other Annie did."

Wordlessly following the suggestion, Annie took a deep breath as she prepared to risk her life again. Heart hammering as she exhaled, she stared across the table at the two entangled lovers before pulling the trigger.

Nothing happened but the same small click. Annie found herself feeling more disappointed than with her prior attempts, almost regretful as she passed the pistol over to Paz.

Accepting the weapon, Paz immediately handed it over to Kat.

"Here, love. You pull the trigger for me from now on. I'll return the favor for you, if I live so long." 

Eyebrows raising in interest, Kat turned the gun, inspecting it briefly before playfully pushing the barrel against Paz's jaw. Stroking her lover's skin with the warm steel, she traced a path from jaw to temple, Paz's eyelashes fluttering in anticipation. 

Closing her eyes as Kat moved her finger to the trigger, Paz gasped softly when the gun gave another click. Kat passed it back to her, the barrel ending up beneath the gypsy's jaw as her Hispanic lover pressed in for another kiss. Annie watched the two, getting a voyeuristic thrill from seeing Kat so close to death as she passionately made out with Paz. As the makeout began to get more involved Annie let her fingers wander down between her legs, starting to gently rub herself through the wet fabric of her panties.

Another click came as Paz finally pulled the trigger, the two girls barely letting up in their passion as the gun was passed back again to Annie. The subtle scent of feminine arousal began to fill the air as the two of them side-eyed her, watching with interest as they continued their shameless loveplay. 

Feeling somehow more on the spot now than when there had been seven living people at the table, Annie continued to rub herself with one hand as she shakily lifted up the gun. Pressing it once more to her forehead, she watched as Paz's hands slipped beneath the lapels of Kat's suit, squeezing her breasts while Kat reciprocated beneath Paz's dress. 

Feeling the heat of her body increase beneath her fingertips, Annie closed her eyes tight and pulled the trigger.

It clicked, setting her off into a dissatisfied groan before shoving the revolver away. Hiking the hem of her dress further up Annie slid a hand fully within her panties, fingering herself without shame now that her arousal had grown unbearable. 

Lips pulling apart with linking strands of saliva still between them, the two lovers paused in their passion.

"It has to be one of the next two chambers," Kat said softly. "That's four missed shots."

Smiling at her sweetheart, Paz pressed the gun gently into Kat's hands. Her dress had been bunched up during their groping, the curve of her ass and the darker brown spots of her nipples now uncovered as she leaned back and submissively lifted her chin.

"You've been the best, Katinha. Now... let's see who gets splattered, si?"

Leveling the gun at her lover, Kat steeled herself, breath coming quick before she jerked back upon the trigger.

The gun clicked.

Staring at the weapon, Kat's eyes widened in realization as Paz's head tilted back to face her, expression delighted and mischievous. 

"Oh, well then..." Slipping the gun free of Kat's suddenly trembling fingers, Paz reclaimed the weapon. "A shame. I was so ready, too."

Swallowing hard, Kat's anxious expression intensified as the barrel came around to face her.

"So am I," she breathed, sincere despite her nervousness.

"Good." Paz kept her eyes on her lover's face, wearing a small satisfied smile as she pushed the barrel between Kat's lips. "But I'm afraid you'll have to be a little patient, love. I want one last taste..." Popping the buttons of Kat's suit jacket and dress shirt one handed, Paz looked down as she exposed the small twin peaks of Kat's breasts, each topped by a stiff, dark nipple.

Lowering her head down to kiss and lick Kat's chest, Paz closed her eyes, cleaning the sweat from the skin and replacing it with saliva as she thoroughly pleasured Kat's breasts. For her part Kat seemed to enjoy herself far more than Annie had expected, prompting the watching girl to reach up and tweak one of her own nipples hard through her dress. The sharp twinge of pain and pleasure made her moan along with her friend, both Kat and Annie climbing towards climax as Paz took her time with this last moment of intimacy.

Despite having only Paz's lips and tongue for pleasure, Kat came first of the two. Pushing her chest forward as the suckling lips sent her over the edge, she moaned low through the metal of the gun, the breast not in Paz's mouth bouncing as she shook with pure potent ecstasy. 

Nearly there with her, Annie's vision began to unfocus as her own peak approached, fingers pumping more frantically into herself as she reached for it. 

The crack of the gunshot cut her off, the suddenness of the noise shocking her out of her haze of pleasure. Freezing, she blinked rapidly to clear her mind, eyes refocusing to see what had become of her friend.

Red and pink pieces of flesh were splattered across the ceiling above Kat's cratered head, the genius girl's expression gone slack and stupid below the gaping exit crater the bullet had left. Gently licking the corpse's nipples for a second more, Paz pulled back, wiping her mouth before nonchalantly beginning to reload the gun.

"Your turn, Antimony." Proffering the gun to Annie, Paz's deep brown eyes bored into her, expression unreadable.

Fingers starting to pump and play once more, Annie stared desperately at the gun, shaking her head as she began to recapture some of the progress she had made towards climax.

"Please," she begged. "Do it for me... Shoot me."

Paz obligingly pulled the trigger, lips curving in a smile as the gun clicked softly. Annie whined, watching as Paz turned the gun back upon herself, pulling the trigger once more to elicit yet another click. 

The smile disappeared again as Paz pointed the weapon at Antimony's head, expression cool while the other woman panted with increasing pleasure.

"Should I let you finish?" Paz asked politely, watching Annie desperately work her fingers in and out of herself.

Annie shook her head, hissing her answer through clenched teeth.

"Just... shoot."

The gun clicked again, Annie nearly sobbing in an outburst of anticipation. Paz's tongue darted from her mouth as she watched, licking her lips in a small sign of rekindling arousal. 

"The odds are getting pretty bad," the Hispanic girl observed, admiring and stroking the gun for a moment before turning it back on herself and once more pulling the trigger. 

Seeming to anticipate the click this time, she quickly spun the revolver back towards Annie, grinning as she re-cocked it.

"One last chance, Antimony. Don't steal this from me."

Unable to articulate a reply, Annie only gasped with each breath as she stared down the dark barrel. Sweaty strands of short hair clung to her face, all dignity gone as she abused her pussy beneath her hiked up dress. Her eye makeup was smeared with desperate tears, body pulsing to the rapid beat of her heart as she frantically tried to reach climax before it was too late.

The gun boomed, firing the final bullet across the table. Tearing a shallow path through Annie's frontal lobe after entering through her skull, the projectile left a wide bloody furrow in her skull, exposing ripped brain as it continued on its way accompanied by shards of shattered bone. Reeling backwards, the girl gurgled and jerked in shock, not quite killed instantly. Her confused and damaged brain experienced a mild seizure, rigid, quivering fingers providing the final stimulus to elicit orgasm as her body went into convulsions. Cumming amidst her death throes, half her face went slack while the other looked utterly pleasured, tears streaming from glassy eyes.

Shaking and dying, Annie stared blankly back at Paz with brains and blood oozing from the gunshot wound in her skull, squirt spraying out around fingers still stuffed within her panties. Her seizure continued long enough to cause her to shudder straight off her chair, Paz standing and circling the table to watch until she finally fell still.

Looking around the room once the last other person within it was surely dead, Paz took stock of all her slaughtered friends. Few of those with faces still intact were not smiling, blood, juices, and other fluids puddling about and upon the table. The room smelled of gunpowder and blood, the faint tang of sex barely discernible beneath stronger scents.

Flipping open the gun, Paz checked the chambers, then went to Ayliu's corpse to rifle through her pockets. Disappointed to find no more bullets, she sighed, accepting she'd have to take the consolation prize. Returning to Kat's corpse to give it one last kiss, she left the room with unloaded gun in hand, dress still unkempt. Her only other stop before departing was to grab the video camera Parley had set up, pressing the stop button to complete the recording.

\---

Still in his room, Smitty had decided to hit the random button once more. Though he partially hoped the simple experiment might stop the previous event he'd set in motion, he was mostly interested in what would happen now that Parley was likely dead.

It'd taken him to a page focused heavily on Hispanic raceplay porn, images of familiar Spanish beaches with brown-skinned beauties lounging naked, presenting themselves for the use of white cocks. Intrigued as always, he hummed as he clicked through the galleries, idly stroking himself as he waited for something to happen.

A knock came at the door, the sequence of sound unfamiliar. Not Parley.

"Come in," he said, not bothering to cover up.

Paz entered, seeming slightly timid as she closed the door behind herself. Still carrying the camera and gun, she walked over to Smitty, a shy smile on her lips as she gave him both gifts.

"I'm here to fulfill Parley's promise," she said simply. "I hope you enjoy me."

Smiling reassuringly as he set the objects aside, Smitty gestured her down onto her knees, directing her mouth towards his cock.

"I'm sure I will."


End file.
